¿Si me recuerdas?
by x.Berling.x
Summary: Cuando la vio por primera ves en aquella nevada, no pudo evitar pensar que la conocía, sus ojos sin vida le resultaban extrañamente familiares y su rostro salpicado de sangre logro estremecerlo. SasuHina


Prologo

Los copos de nieve caían de manera silenciosa, casi como si estuvieran llorando sobre una tierra devastada. Al mirar al rededor lo único que podía apreciarse era el rostro sucio de los niños que se movían de un lado a otro como almas en pena.

Sus cuerpos, las huellas vivientes de castigos y golpes infringidos, con miembros atrofiados por el frio y casi sin dientes al sufrir los severos efectos de la desnutrición.

Con cada paso que se da, los copos de nieve se convierten en despiadadas agujas que se entierran en la carne sin misericordia; El dolor… Horrible recordatorio de que aún estas vivo.

A pies de la entrada de dicho paraje se divisa una sombra más oscura en medio de la fría noche, una figura menuda se podría decir, misma que se encaminaba hacia el lugar con total calma, como si esos blancos copos que amenazaban con congelar cada centímetro de piel no fueran más que eso, simples copos de nieve.

Los habitantes únicamente se mantuvieron estáticos ante la presencia de dicho desconocido, llegando a identificar que llevaba una coleta y katanas. Con solo verlo de lejos se podía constatar que era un samurái.

Avanzando impasible entre las filas de despojos humanos una pequeña figura que logro vislumbrar capto su atención, era una niña… Una chica delgada la cual no podía tener más de 10 años, de eso estaba seguro.

La figura se debatía entre 2 sombras que intentaban arrebatarle los harapos que llevaba por ropa, una de las sombras en el principio eran amorfas ya más nítida tomo la forma de un hombre maltrecho y barbudo quien sin vergüenza alguna musitaba las miles de formas en que la que iban tomar esa noche, hacía ya algún tiempo que no tenían algo de diversión en aquellos paramos y un hombre con sus amigos siempre necesitaban la piel suave de una doncella a cual profanar.

Volteo nuevamente hacia la chica, como ya había notado era delgada, cabello corto y muy maltratado, ojos grises casi blancos, quizás la chica sufriera algún tipo de ceguera, intentaba débilmente forcejear y como si la sentencia ya estuviera anunciada, su semblante solo mostraba una palpable y profunda tristeza, los labios por donde goteaba un pequeño hilillo de sangre se voltearon para formar una muy débil sonrisa, uno de los hombres cansado de forcejar y visiblemente irritado por el gesto le profirió una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago que la dejo sin aire y la llevo al suelo, tiro fuertemente del cabello que le quedaba marcando un odio evidente he infundamentado.

El hombre era tan delgado como el poste de una farola, mostraba los dientes en un gesto desquiciado y enfermizo, se colocó sobre ella para impedir que huyera, finalmente de un solo tajo rasgo los harapos y se apresuro a llevar su mano tosca a aquel pequeño pecho casi inexistente, frotaba sin un solo rastro de delicadeza y la pequeña solo podía proferir pequeños gritos ahogados.

-Ya me tienes harto niña… Puede que cuando terminemos contigo aun te dejemos vivir ¿acaso no somos generosos? Eso si puedes callarte y dejar de moverte o cortare tus miembros y contigo alimentare a los perros – Sin embargo ella no podía escuchar una sola palabra, su mente era un revoltijo.

La chica ahora con el torso desnudo en contacto directo sobre la fría nieve intentaba arrastrarse de la mejor manera sobre su espalda a la búsqueda de cualquier cosa. El Ronnin bufo y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, no era su trabajo entrometerse en los asuntos de nadie más, giro sus ojos una última vez para notar como aquellos pequeños dedos temblorosos daban con una rama seca sobre el suelo.

Mientras sus cabellos se mecían suavemente le pareció que aquellos pequeños dedos parecían hojas a la merced del viento. Con miedo pero sin pensarlo dos veces ataco al hombre con la rama y de una sola estocada atravesó el ojo de aquella cosa que se cernía sobre ella quizás haya sido solamente un golpe de suerte, quizás no. La sangre empezó a salir disparada a borbotones bañando el rostro de la pequeña, el hombre delgado soltó alaridos de dolor llevándose ambas manos al ojo.

¡Pequeña y sucia puta! ¡Te voy a matar! – grito con tanta fuerza al tiempo que volvía a tirar de su cabello y darle golpes en la cara repetidas veces hasta dejarla casi inconsciente y así proceder a sacar una navaja que guardaba en sus vestiduras completamente decidido a cortarle el cuello.

-Espera… – Dijo el hombre barbudo – Hay alguien ahí – profirió y alargando lentamente el dedo señalo hacia donde el Samurai se había encontrado impasible todo este tiempo, el muchacho pelinegro no tuvo más opción que hacer acto de presencia, vaya mierda tener que perder el tiempo con ese tipo de basura. Suspiro molesto y llevo la mano hasta su cintura preparándose por si llegara a haber algún tipo combate, su semblante pálido y sus profundos ojos negros no dejaban entrever pensamiento o emoción alguna, el hombre barbudo tomo impulso sacando una vieja y algo maltrecha espada que amarraba a su cintura.

El samurái era más bajo y delgado que él, también más débil de seguro – Lo acabare en un segundo – pensó y sin darse cuenta del motivo, comenzó a sentirse mucho más ligero – "Mejor así"- la frase paso tan fugaz por su mente como el golpe que acababa de asestar, esperaba matarlo solo con eso, sonrió para sus adentros pero no sintió haber golpeado nada, era muy extraño… Fijo la mirada y su espada ya no estaba, ni su mano o su brazo.

Una mirada de auténtico pavor se instauró en sus ojos mientras se desangraba, no quería morir, no aun… Reunió un poco de compostura y fuerza para voltearse y escapar, todo había pasado tan rápido, solo unos pocos segundos. Aun podía escapar, de seguro que sí, siempre había conseguido escapar cualquiera que fuera el motivo.

De pronto todo se oscureció para él, no quería morir pero su conciencia se alejaba sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, a los pocos pasos dados solo calló y no volvió a levantarse, había perdido demasiada sangre. El hombre como un farol profirió un grito de terror, seguía presionando la mano temblorosa en el ojo, la rama aún se encontraba ahí alojada, por lo que más que presionar la envolvía alrededor – Oye, espera – Hizo un ademan con su mano libre - perdóname la vida por favor ¿De acuerdo? Mira podemos hacer un tarto… te la doy a ella ¿te gusta verdad? Quizás me pase un poco con los golpes pero aun sirve ¡Te doy todo lo que tengo, por favor perd…! – Una espada atravesaba su nuca y asomaba por la boca mientras lo callaba abruptamente, ¡era la niña! La sangre volvió a brotar como cascada empapándola una vez más del viscoso liquido rojo.

Seguía temblando incluso luego de extraer la espada del cuerpo de su víctima, el ronnin se quedó anonadado, para un segundo después recuperar su compostura habitual, aun así sus ojos no podían alejarse de aquella chica temblorosa. Si lo analizabas la figura llegaba a ser angustiante, una pequeña niña con el cuerpo bañado en sangre y un rostro inmensamente triste, pero antes de ceder y quedarse desmayada por el cansancio juraría que pudo ver asomarse una sonrisa macabra.

 _¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Primero que todo, les agradezco a todos enormemente el tomarse la molestia de haber leído y llegado hasta aquí._

 _Bueno, yo no soy escritora. Tenía esta pequeña idea en mente y dije ¿Por qué no? La publico aquí principalmente porque no quiero que se me olvide, esto sería el prólogo de una historia sobre la cual llevo escrito algunos capítulos que de igual forma espero subir a este medio dentro de algunos días, les pido disculpas por las faltas que haya cometido en el escrito; Si tienen críticas, comentarios o correcciones por favor agradecería que me las hagan saber :D besos para todos 3_


End file.
